The note
by 4485
Summary: Edward sends Roy a letter, but how will Roy react?
1. Wednesday

The day started off normally, Lieutenant Hawkeye had dragged the Colonel in. He made himself some coffee, then went off to his desk. After about ten minutes, Lieutenant Hawkeye confessed that she had no paperwork for him.

"Gosh, I'm sorry colonel. I really thought I had something for you."

"No, No, It's fine." Mustang waved it away. "Just let me take a nap."

She nodded, and closed the door.

About ten, he was woken by Havoc, handing him a letter.

"gah." Mustang groaned. "What's your problem?"

"It's from Ed." The blonde adult, with his cigarette drooping, set it down on the desk.

The brunette straightened up. "Fullmetal? I wonder what he could want." Of course, he already knew. Ed was coming Sunday. They'd already made plans for him and his brother to stay over. One thing, though, is that they had been secretly dating for a while. No one knew, except Al, of course.

"I dunno, I didn't read it."

"...Thank you, lieutenant. Dismissed." Mustang waved the man away, who turned and left.

"Oh Fullmetal." The image of the boy danced in his head. "What're you gonna ask this time?"

As anxious as the man was, he couldn't help but stop and admire the envelope. He would've described it as plain white, but it wasn't. It was white, true, but it certainly wasn't plain. It had the flamels cross on it, virtually matching the one on the back of his coat. Also, there was a small rose climbing up the back. Fullmetal never disappointed with his drawings.

Wanting to keep the envelope forever, he slowly slid his finger under the seal on the back, and opened it slowly. Inside, there was one letter and a cut-out heart.

"Cute, Fullmetal." Mustang chuckled to himself.

The letter was cleanly folded into a circle, with the plain side up, except the boy had drawn a transmutation circle on it. "Wow. He takes alchemy seriously, doesn't he?"

The letter read, simply:

**Dear Mustang,**

**As you know, Sunday is coming fairly quickly. I wanted to let you know that Al and I will be taking an early train, and we should be there at about ten am.**

**As for 'us', I wanted to ask..**

**_Come Sunday, will you kiss me? It'd be my first kiss, and I wanted you to have it, because I've never been this much in love ever before_. **

**Yours,**

**Edward**

Mustang read the letter a few times, then came to a conclusion. (A/N no, you don't get to know what it is, not yet. Except I guess most of you already know, or so you think!)

"You want me to have it? You always were the daredevil." The brunette taunted, blushing lightly. "Well, you'll just have to wait until sunday."

After carefully folding the paper up again, Mustang put the paper and envelope in his pocket.

He checked his watch, then walked over and opened the door leading to the main office. "Hawkeye, do you have any paperwork for me?"

"No, nothing has come in," She looked him over. "Why?"

"Would it be alright if I went out for a bit?"

"I don't see why not."

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Mustang dashed out, grabbing his black coat.

Once far enough away that no one could see him, the brunette collapsed to the ground. "God dammit, Fullmetal! Don't do this to me!" He breathed in deep, trying to calm himself down.

"You'll just have to wait until fucking sunday. There's no way I can contact you now." His eyes closed and he leaned back. _I love you, fullmetal._


	2. Thursday

Roy Mustang was awoken the next day by, once again, Havoc setting a letter on his nightstand.

"Havoc?" Mustang drearily called. _Why can't it be Ed? _

"Just because you have a day off doesn't mean you should spend it sleeping."

"Who's the letter from?"

"Fullmetal."

"Thanks. Dismissed."

Havoc, looking him over suspiciously, turned around and left. Mustang waited until he heard the front door shut to move, but didn't open the letter until the car left the driveway.

"Not another one?" The brunette worriedly flipped the envelope over and over. "I wonder if everything's alright."

He opened the letter, a little more rushed than the day before.

**Dear Mustang,**

**I just wanted to let you know, that the letter from the other day... It wasn't an order. You don't have to if you don't want to! I was just wondering...**

His writing faded off, then came back a few lines down.

**_I love you and I want you to know this._ **

**Sincerely,**

**Fullmetal**

Mustang was frozen for a moment.

"Al! do you think he still likes me? That was such an embarrasing letter! I can't believe I se-"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Al yelled, interrupting his flailing older brother. "This is, what, THE NINTEENTH TIME YOU'VE FUCKING ASKED ME! HE STILL LIKES YOU!"

Ed was shocked. His brother had never swore, let alone yell.

"ONLY THREE MORE DAYS! SHUT UP ABOUT HIM FOR THREE MORE DAYS!"

"...ok. I'm sorry, Al."

Ed, defeated, laid in his bed. He tossed and turned, but couldn't stop thinking of the older man. As if on cue, his phone vibrated, telling him he had a message. _But the only ones who know my number are Al, Winry, and Ro-_

His hand shot to the phone, and grabbed it up before Al had even noticed the vibrations.

The message read:

**Love you too, Fullmetal**

Ed smiled, and fell asleep, clutching his phone to his chest.


	3. Friday

Ed stared up at the train that would be a two day ride to central, to his love. His heart was beating like never before, he took a few steps on, and was immediately pulled into a seat.

"Edward! No way!" Came the voice of Paninya, a friend Winry made in rush valley. "Long time no see!"

"Paninya!" Al laughed, sitting across from his brother, who was being forcefully hugged.

"Hey Al! What's new?"

"We're heading to central, so Ni-san can go see his-" Ed shot Al a death glare, "-Commanding officer."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah." _A two day train ride is 'cool'? More like torture._

"So why're you on this train, Paninya?" Al asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh? Uh.." Paninya faltered.

Mustang awoke early, and was at the office before anyone else. _All that sleeping did me good, I'm wide awake. _With no one else to get stuff for him, the brunette searched through the papers, until he found a stack of work for himself.

"It just keeps piling up.." _something to keep my mind off fullmetal..._

His phone buzzed softly in his pocket.

**Got on the train. I'll see you sunday. **

Mustang passed it with no regard. It buzzed again, persistently.

**I love you.**

"...Love you too." he whispered.


	4. Saturday

Mustang was excited. Really excited. _One more day... ONE MORE DAY! _He kept repeating to himself as he cleaned his house. He wanted everything to be perfect when Ed got here. And he meant EVERYTHING. The house had to be clean, the garden had to be weeded, the trash had to be taken out, everything. Ed wouldn't mind if it wasn't exact, but Mustang had a reputation of, simply, showing off.

The brunette wanted to make Ed excited. Not just emotionally. And then, he would make sure to have the blond feel amazing. His brother would have to spend the night in another room, though, to make sure this would happen.

The blonde was literally bouncing off the walls. "Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh!!" He was giggling, clutching his brother's metal hand. "We'realmostthereIamsogoingtohaveaheartattackomigosh!"

"Calm down, Ni-san." Al laughed. "You sound like a little kid waiting for christmas."

"IknowIknowsorrysorryIcannotwait!!" Ed sat down on the seat, fidgeting immensely. To (unsuccessfully) distract himself, he looked out the window at the scenery going by. _I love you so much! _


	5. Sunday sorry its late!

It was early Sunday morning when Mustang forced himself to get up. He checked the clock. It was almost ten thirty. _What! _He mentally screamed, bolting out of bed and rushing his clothes on. His shoes went on, first one then the other, and he dashed out the door to his car.

The brunette made it to the train station at about ten thirty five, and found out that the train was a little late. He had enough time to catch his breath before his blond got here.

Or so he thought.

The train pulled in, and Ed saw a familiar brunette standing close. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to get off the transport. As soon as they stopped moving and the doors opened, Ed was standing right in front of his superior, saluting him messily. "Colonel."

The brunette swallowed, then smirked. Welcome back, Fullmetal."

Al exited the train, and moseyed his way over. "You two done yet? Can we get in the car, now?" He said, a little more rudely than he had hoped.

Still, nonetheless, they made their way to the car, where Ed sat in the front seat, while Al took up the entire back.

They drove all the way to Mustang's house. In the driveway, Ed unbuckled as the brunette stopped the car. "Ed?" Mustang whispered, rubbing his hand on the boy's thigh.

"...Yeah?" The blond responded with a blush.

Even though they knew that Al was watching, Mustang pulled Ed into a hug, kissing him softly.

~THANKS FOR READING~


End file.
